Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an isolator, a clean bench and a cabinet, which are used for experimental environment equipment.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-48971) discloses a clean bench that maintains the inside of a sectioned space in a clean environment. This clean bench includes a box-shaped main body case provided with an inserting portion of a work hand on a front surface thereof, an illuminating means that illuminates the inside of the main body case, and an air-conditioning means that performs air conditioning inside the main body case.
An isolator, a clean bench and a cabinet (hereinafter, referred to as “isolator and the like”) are used when an operator performs work by inserting his/her hands into a main body case illuminated by an illuminating means. Furthermore, since it is necessary for the isolator and the like to keep the inside of the main body case thereof clean or sterile, a stainless steel plate or the like which is easy to be cleaned and disinfected is often used for the interior of the main body case.
However, in the above-stated isolator and the like, for example, the illuminating means is arranged on a back plate in the main body case, thereby light from the illuminating means which is reflected on a bottom plate to be a work platform in the main body case is viewed by the eyes of the operator, and this causes workability deterioration.
Thus, the present disclosure provides an isolator and the like improved in workability.